villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dick Hardly
'Dick Hardly '''was a one-shot character in ''The Powerpuff Girls and the main antagonist in the episode "Knock it Off". He was a corrupt businessman who tried to make more of The Powerpuff Girls and sell them to the people to get money and fame, and was Professor Utonium's former ally until he revealed his true intentions. He was voiced by Jeff Bennett, who also voiced Ace, Big Billy, and Grubber from the Gangreen Gang. Biography Backstory Dick Hardly was an old college roommate of Professor Utonium. Though Utonium initially considered him a friend, Dick always took advantage of him and unlike the former only sought financial profit in science. Dick's bad deeds towards him was to cheat him and always steal his projects, making him to do his works for him while Dick had time to go with friends and women and never listening to Utonium when he wanted Dick to be more interested in the science. However, whether or not Utonium always saw him as otherwise is beyond anybody's guess. Knock it Off One day, Professor received a call from Dick, who was planning to paid a visit to the Utonium residence. Once he came, Professor Utonium welcomed Dick and gave him a tour to the interior of the house. However, when Dick saw Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and their unbelievable powers, he believed the girls were worth a great deal of money. When Dick ignored Utonium's warnings many times who tried to say something about his ideas with his daughters, he demanded Hardly to leave when he realized how greedy he was since they were young, and still is. Despite knowing that Professor Utonium would not help him, Dick was still interested to find out more about The Powerpuff Girls, so the next day, Hardly offered the girls a ride home from school and asks for the ingredients. Unaware of what he was planning, the girls then takes a flask of Chemical X from Utonium's laboratory and passed it to Hardly. He proceeded to go to an abandoned factory and make his own clones of the girls, which he named "The Powerpuff Girls with Chemical Xtreme", starting a business and selling them to all the people in their respictive countries around the world and obtaining fame and money in the process. He gradually gets more and more greedy as a result, and treated the clones as nothing more than selling products, using minimum materials and Chemical X so that they would fall apart and he could continue selling more copies. At one point, his employees mistakenly created a seemingly perfect version of Buttercup, and he had her melted down for her Chemical X, which obviously resulted in the clone being killed in the process. With the pass of the time, Dick's factory also started to grow to the point of being turned into a dark and twisted place. However, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup realized that Dick cheated them when they saw one of the commercials of "The Powerpuff Girls with Chemical Xtreme" on Tv. Then, they went to his factory, where the girls confronted him about his stealing, saying to him that they will never give him any more Chemical X, but Dick (almost psychotic) reveals that all this time he was planning to take it by force. The girls ordered to him to return the Chemical X, but Dick then took it and ingested the rest of the Chemical X to prevent the girls to snatch it from him. The girls were confused seeing how Dick ate the Chemical and nothing happened to him, until Bubbles asks if he is okay, Dick answered saying he was okay, but then the Chemical started to take effect on him, which just caused a horrible transformation on Dick, who was turned into a giant and mutant monster with tentacles. Dick then used his new powers to attack the girls, who also attacked. While Professor Utonium is seen on his car driving to Dick's factory. Once the girls were defeated, Dick then activated a machine over them to drain their chemicals. Utonium finally enters in the factory and finds out what happened after he saw all of the deformed clones. Professor Utonium told to Dick to stop draining the Chemical X from the girls, because they were dying for that, but Dick just warned to the Professor to keep away from the girls or else he would feel his wrath. When Dick denied to stop killing the original girls, Utonium proposed Hardly to take him instead, offering to be his slave for the rest of his life, but he just mocked and ignored his pleas and decided to take them both, ordering the clones to capture Utonium. However, despite they stopped him, the Professor still told to his almost dead daughters that everything is gonna be fine and with his final words to them, he says "I love you" while Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup replied the same thing to their father, then the girls finally died. It was then when the clones saw how much the Professor loves his daughters, while Dick Hardly continued ordering to capture Utonium, they rebelled against him, who never showed any love to them and killed the Professor's daughters due to his greed. Dick ordered to the clones to obey him for being their creator and master, but the clones were convinced to end him for revenge for all what he did. The clones then started to attack Dick while other clones helped Utonium to save the original Powerpuff Girls. Utonium escapes with the Girls while Hardly is killed by his numerous creations once they sacrificed their lives destroy to him and his factory was engulfed into flames. However, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were already dead, but Utonium's love bring them back to life. At the end, Bubbles asks what happened to Dick and Utonium responds saying that Dick may have made the formula right, but the ingredient he forgot was love. While they leave, Dick Hardly screams in agony one last time while he is burned to death with his factory. Reception The Mysterious Mr. Enter ranked "Knock it Off" #6 on his "Top 25 Most Disturbing Episodes of Kids' Cartoons" list, calling it "the most screwed up episode of the show" (even more so than "Speed Demon" and "Tough Love") due to Dick's actions in mutating the clones, having one of them killed because she was perfectly made, treating them like nothing but just obsolete copies and a step for Dick to the fame and for killing the actual Powerpuff Girls. Personality Dick was defined as greedy, malicious and a cheater. Since he was young, Dick always wanted other people to do his work for him, while he had time to do and go wherever he wanted. In the present, Dick had the interest visiting his old friend, Utonium, in the hopes of taking credit for any of his work. Although Dick completely forgot about that when he was much more interested in using the Powerpuff Girls to get money and fame. Dick's greed and malice started to grow when his creation "The Powerpuff Girls with Chemical Xtreme" achieved to get all the attention of the whole world, as he even turned more psychotic when The Powerpuff Girls denied to give him more of the Chemical X. Dick also showed little care for the clones as he was perfectly fine with them falling apart in order to get more sales, and had one killed because she was perfectly made. When Dick was turned into a giant and mutant monster after he swallowed the Chemical X, he proved to be even more ruthless than ever when he killed The Powerpuff Girls even knowing that they are just children. Dick showed no care at all when Utonium begged Dick to stop killing the girls nor for his feelings towards his daughters, as he even made fun about it. In addition, Dick warned Utonium to not interfere on his plan or else he would which means he would kill him while he was draining the Chemical of the girls. These actions are what have made him one of Hanna Barbara's most evil villains of all time. Quotes Gallery Photos Dick_Hardly4.png|A young Dick stealing Professor Utonium's work Dick_Hardly5.png|Dick's first appearance with Professor Utonium Dick_Hardly.jpg|"I'm talking global, baby. The Japanese will eat these things up!" Dick_Hardly2.png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup confronting Dick Dick_Hardly3.png|Dick's evil grin Dick Tricking the Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Dick tricking the Powerpuff Girls into giving him info on how to make more of them Dick_laugh.png|Dick after he achieved to create his own Powerpuff Girl (also Dick's evil laugh) Dick_microphone.png|Dick during an event Koff_7.png|Dick explaining statistics Dick_ordering.png|Dick ordering in his factory Koff_Dick.png|"I'm glad you came, girls. I need more Chemical X!" DH.png|Dick after he swallowed the Chemical X. Dick as a Monster.jpg|Dick as a monster Koff_8.png|Blossom and Bubbles facing Dick Koff_Dick3.png|Utonium facing Dick Koff_Dick2.png|"Am I to understand that you're sacrificing your life for theirs...and you'll stay here and make X forever?" Koff_Dick4.png|"You fool! Why should I let them go when I have you both? Take him away!" Koff_5.png|Dick being faced by his own creations Koff_6.png|Dick being stopped by the clones Dick's death2.png|Dick falls Dick's death.png|Dick dies after the clones destroyed themselves with him. Videos Trivia *His first name may be a pun on the fact that he is, well... a jerk, while Dick's last name happens to be a pun on the word "hardly." *Though only a one-shot villain, Dick is considered to be the most evil Powerpuff Girls villain of all, even worse than HIM. This is due to Dick having absolutely no redeeming qualities at all, and for being the only villain in the show to be taken completely seriously. *He's somewhat similar to Dexter's dad from Dexter's Laboratory ''in terms of appearance as they both have blonde hair and wear glasses. There's also the fact that they're both voiced by Jeff Bennett. *Dick is also similar to Kid Snip from ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, ''which was also one of Craig McCracken works after ''Powerpuff Girls. Both wear glasses, are con artists, blonde, motivated by greed, and trick the main character/characters for their own personal gain. *Dick is also the third villain in the series who managed to kill The Powerpuff Girls, the first being The Rowdyruff Boys and the second being the kids who were cheated by Mojo Jojo to do that. However, in those same episodes the girls are resurrected. **In The Rowdyruff Boys, they are resurrected by the cries and tears of the people of Townsville. **The kids gave their powers to resurrect them in order to defeat Mojo Jojo. *He is also one of the few characters in the series to actually die, the others being The Broccoloids, Bunny (Although she was not a villain), The Gnome and The Rowdyruff Boys (Although they were later resurrected by HIM). Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Genius Category:Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Giant Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Life-Drainers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Whip Users Category:Child-Abusers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Liars Category:Mad Scientist Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Crime Lord Category:Slavedrivers Category:Embezzlers Category:Business Villains Category:Leader Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Cheater Category:Monsters Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Child Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Frauds Category:Provoker Category:Male Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials